Oshima Yuko
Oshima Yuko is a major character of Majisuka Gakuen 1. She is the president of Rappapa. She is portrayed by Oshima Yuko. Appearence and Personality Yuko is a very fun and relaxed person. She is passionate about fighting, but believes that you must have a reason to fight or it is meaningless. Also, she believes that by fighting can help people find something within themselves. Yuko is a caring and unselfish person. This is shown throughout the series; as she helped Gekikara control her violent nature, and Torigoya to lock away her "true self"; to stop them from harming others and themselves. When Yuko saw that Maeda was withdrawn and rarely smiled, she did her best to befriend her. Yuko has medium length wavy brown hair, just below her shoulder length. When at school, she wears the typical Majisuka Gakuen uniform with a long skirt. Silver chains clipped to the left side of her skirt, from one of is which dangling the Rappapa symbol, a music note. She also wears a necklace with a small square-shaped pendant. During her hospitalization she wears casual close, mainly sweatpants and a t-shirt. Over it she wears bulky jackets decorated with lettering, patches, and other designs. History At an unknown point in time there was a disagreement within Yuko's family, as Yuko moved in with her grandmother. This seperated from her triplet sisters, Yuka and Yuki, who went with their parents instead. Yuko didn't have much contact with her family so she looked after her grandmother. A few years later Yuko's grandmother died, leaving Yuko by herself. Yuko went to Majijo and took on both Yabakune and other Majijo students. This is how she met her vice-president and best friend Sado after taking down both her and the gang she was in, Sado being the only one who lasted the longest. They started their partnership and friendship out of common respect for each other. Yuko soon got to the top of Majijo and either joined or formed Rappapa. At some point when she became a senior Yuko was diagnosed with an unknown illness and only has a month left to live. She was then hospitalized to Akatsuki Hospital where Atsuko was working part-time. Yuko decided to carry on with her life and set the goal of her graduating from Majijo before she passes away. Majisuka Gakuen Yuko has been permantly hospitalised due to her illness but hasn't told anyone, not even Sado about her condition. She first appears when Sado comes to see her whilst playing a game of cards with the other patients and tells her there is a new threat to Rappapa's reputation. Sado from then on keeps Yuko posted but she doesn't seem to be entirely phased by Maeda Atsuko and continues to break Hospital rules such as constantly leaving and having sparklers on the roof. Yuko meets Maeda, who is currently volunteering at the hospital and asks her if she wants to join them playing basketball. Maeda declines but overhears Yuko's remark that those who don't want to fight might as well lose. Yuko sneeks out of the hospital and goes to Majijo and resumes her life as a student for the day before talking to Sado. Yuko tells Sado that she can't wait for graduation but would love to see the view from the roof yet again with her. Yuko had finally managed to convince Maeda to come out with her claiming that the hospital is allowing it and that she doesn't want to be alone. The two go to the arcade where Yuko suddenly starts to feel bad but claims that she is alright. Yuko wins a stuffed elephant which she gets Maeda to carry for her. The two then pay a visit to the shrine where Yuko and Sado met and discuss about their views on fighting. Yuko tells Maeda that she once used to hate fighting but now enjoys it due to her discovering something precious to her through it and tells Maeda that she will do the same. Maeda rejects this though. Yuko then takes a fortune from the shrine and lies saying that it says great luck (it was in fact terrible disaster) and laughs when Maeda gets the little luck fortune. When she returns to her room she is confronted and slapped by Sado after she discovers that Yuko is dying and is angered that Yuko never told her. The two would think about this for a long time. Yuko is yet again visited by Sado after she has awoken Torigoya to which Yuko attacks her and tells her that she has unleashed a monster to which Sado replies that Maeda deserves it before getting angry at Yuko for wanting to hand over Rappapa and Majijo to Maeda. Maeda finally works out who Yuko is and confronts her on the matter. Yuko sucessfully convinces Maeda to fight Sado and to allow her to see her "seriousness". Yuko then gloomly says that she really wanted to fight Maeda but can't in her current state. After the battle Yuko goes into a serious condition before slipping into a coma. Yuko woke up though with Sado beside her and the two of them, along with the other Rappapa members goes to their graduation ceremony. Yuko attends her graduation ceremony where she happily accepts her certificate of graduation before asking Maeda to step up. Yuko just manages to get to Maeda after a gruelling walk and tells Maeda that she shouldn't get cocky and that she will always be there before handing over Majijo to her. Yuko is then wheeled out of Majijo by Maeda. Majisuka Gakuen 2 Yuko's death heavily plays in Maeda's mind through flashbacks in the second season. After Maeda had taken her back to the hospital, Yuko asked her to find the meaning of life. However, a week later Yuko contacted her sisters to tell Maeda that she has already found her answer. When Yuka and Yuki first enter Majisuka Gakuen Team Hormone mistook them for Yuko. The other Rappapa members agreed that they are completely identical to the former Rappapa president. Yuko appears again after Gekikara is stabbed, and seemingly goes to the afterlife. She dreams about being in Majisuka Gakuen, searching the school for Yuko before finally finding her inside the Rappapa clubhouse. Yuko is sitting in the presidents chair, and Gekikara runs to embrace her. She tearfully tells Yuko that she wants to stay with her. However, Yuko replies that Gekikara is a "million years too early to come here", and that only the "chosen ones" can stay in this place. When Gekikara asks when she'll see Yuko again, the other replies that "everyone comes here in the end". Yuko reassures her, before hitting her in the chest. A spray of sakura petals float into the air. Gekikara then wakes up. Gallery y1.jpg|Yuko's first appearance, as Sado informs her of Team Hormone's defeat by Maeda. majisukagakuen_3.jpg maji91.jpg|Yuko at the hospital. 20100206_902225.jpg|Yuko applauds after Choukoku is thrown down the Rappapa stairs. YukoSado3.png|Yuko and Sado become friends, as seen in a flashback. 497f9e7e.jpg|Yuko and Maeda Atsuko together at an arcade. tumblr_m7816kApMk1rvk16mo2_1280.png|Yuko on the school rooftop. yuko oshima.jpg 002rg9xq.jpg|Yuko at the graduation ceremony. Category:Characters Category:Majijo Student